


Needs

by TheWanderingVizier



Category: Star Wars EU, Star Wars Legends, Star Wars NJO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingVizier/pseuds/TheWanderingVizier
Summary: Mara and Han discover they have needs.
Relationships: Han Solo/Mara Jade Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Needs

Her lips tasted sweet, sweeter than Leia’s. She also had a much better tongue, as her hands twirled around in his hair, he wrapped his right arm around her back, and his left arm grasped hear rear. She pulled her right hand down from his head and moved to his midsection, and began, to undo his pants, as he moved his left hand to the top of her body suit, feeling for the zip, to pull it down.

Neither of them, had planned for or certainly intended this, it had all began a few months prior. They had run into each other, in a moment of weakness and loneliness. He had been grieving, grieving for Chewie’s death, and also trying to keep away. He still felt anger, wrong anger, at Anakin, for what had happened at Sernpidal. In his darkest days, he had even considered leaving. Maybe he was just a smuggler at heart, and he was never cut out for this raising Jedi and being a respectable figure stuff. 

She had been assisting and protecting small columns of refugees. In the past two months, her illness had entered a brief lull, which had allowed her to be more active and energetic, more involved. But she had other problems, her husband had disappointed, he was himself handling the crisis and struggling, but it had brought him to a state of indecision and barely held off despair. 

They had happened to run into each other, refugee work, and had fought off a small party of coral skippers. They’d landed on a non descript moon, and had caught up. 

Han breathed on her neck, as he pulled her tight jumpsuit off, pressing kisses on the nape of her neck, as she slowly, slid his pants down, their lips touched again, he puckered them, and flecked them upwards to meet her from a bit below her neck, her tongue re entered his mouth, as they breathed softly, exchanging air and kisses and soft moans.

Han felt up and down her torso, and his eyes and mouth widened in shock, as he pulled back from her mouth, staring at her taut and smooth torso, with well proportioned breasts, a firm and tight abdomen, and a flat stomach. 

Mara smiled and with a mischievous glint in her eye, pushed him down on his back, and held his arms down, while sitting over him smiling, as his shirt began to slide upwards, through the force without Mara touching it.

“Your ship okay?” Han asked. 

“Yeah it’s fine” Mara responded. “Shame we didn’t nab those coral skippers”.

“At least the refugee party will get to New Republic lines safe”. Han said in response. It wasn’t much of a heroic action, but it was the best he could do.

“Han, you don’t look well”. “In fact I’d say you look and I can sense, you feel far worse than I do”.

Mara approached him, softly, “you aren’t responsible for what happened, but it’s alright if you need to grieve a little”. 

Han shrugged and looked sad. 

“I don’t want to take my anger out on my family. I’m not good enough for them, for any of them.” Han said, with a tone of despair, and Mara could sense despite his callow and usually calm demeanor, he was close to holding back tears.

Mara walked closer, “Han you contradict yourself, you feel your a selfish man at heart, but a selfish man wouldn’t run away to spare his family his pain”. 

Han stuttered, “I guess, it’s selfish of me to leave them”  
“Do you want to leave them?” Mara asked. 

“No, I care about them” Han replied defensively.

“Well, then it’s clear you want to spare them the pain your going through”.

“How can you understand except through the force, what I’m going through?” Han said, in a half whimpering half accusatory voice. 

“Because I can relate, I have felt similar pains”.

Mara wrapped her arm around his neck, “we both have needs Han, and we can help each other meet those needs”.

Mara was still on top of him, the only difference was their legs, had become entangled together, Mara smiled as she turned him and herself on her side. Han’s shirt was pulled up to his shoulders, as Mara fumbled to pull it over his head, while also stroking his chest, and running her fingernails, across his pectorals. 

Han’s legs and knees wrapped around her own, and his right hand moved down to pull down her pants and leggings, while his left hand grasped around her back to undo her under clothes, while they struggled to remove each other’s clothes, they kissed unceasingly. Gnawing, biting, and licking too, as they tried to get as close as was physically possible.

Mara used the force to drive down Han’s undergarments, forcing them down to his feet, Han in response manipulated his toes to flick them off, leaving him naked, as he worked to force off Mara’s remaining clothes from her body, they wrestled until Han was on top again, and Mara creased her neck, to look at his throbbing penis, and her eyes widened and her mouth sunk open.

Regaining a little of his composure, Han asked “and what needs might those be?” Mara twirled her fingers in and over his hair.

“Needs Luke hasn’t been satisfying in the past few months”, after that Mara pulled him into a kiss, as Han put his arms around her waste and back, as they stumbled back to the Falcon, only to fall on the ground.

The fact the ground was uncomfortable didn’t matter; they had more important needs than comfort.

Han kissed Mara fiercely, relieving the strain of her neck, as she rubbed her thighs and mid section against him. They pulled themselves entirely under the sheets, and began to crawl in opposite directions.

Han pushed his face into her thighs, using his arms to hold them over his head, as he licked and stroked her core, causing her to moan but no doubt muffled by the fact they were both under the sheets, as Mara put her mouth around his cock, Han yelled and screamed in pleasure, 

Within ten minutes, they both had their peaks, and rested a while and moved back into an upside right position.

They lay together for a while. 

Mara sighed, having swallowed his semen, entirely. “I think, I think we’re going to have keep on doing this”. 

Han sighed, “yeah, we’ll just have to make sure Luke and Leia never find out”.

Kissing him, Mara replied, “they never will”.

With that, Han got on top of her, and thrust inside. 

Han thrust deeper than Luke did, Luke was languid and measured in bed, Han kriffed her, Luke made love to her. She began to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh Han, yes!” “Yes!” She howled, as Han grunted and growled and tossed out old corellian vulgarities. 

Until he ejaculated inside her, and passed out next to her.

Men. Sex always drained the life out of them. Strangely, Mara didn’t feel any worry about pregnancy, despite having used protections with Luke throughout the marriage. 

Han woke up, the morning after and saw Mara naked, grooming her hair, at the small mirror the Falcon’s inner quarters had.

“So...uh, how thanks I guess?” Han said in a stuttering voice.

Mara smiled, “nothing to thank me for, I have my needs and you yours”.


End file.
